Recent advances in internal combustion engine operating strategies have led to the development of two-step or multi-step valve actuation systems. These systems allow two or more distinct valve lift profiles, thereby allowing a poppet valve of the internal combustion engine to be opened in accordance with one valve lift profile having a first predetermined maximum lift, when operating in one engine speed and load condition and to be opened in accordance with another valve lift profile having a second predetermined maximum lift, when operating in another engine speed and load condition. This two-step characteristic is usually facilitated in overhead camshaft internal combustion engines through the use of a switchable follower disposed between the camshaft, which is rotatably mounted with respect to a cylinder head, and the poppet valve. The increased amount of space required for the packaging of the multi-step valve actuation system has prevented its use within overhead valve, camshaft-in-block internal combustion engines where space is typically limited.